What it feels like for a girl
by Awshley
Summary: Eres malvada, Bella. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas malvadas y sexys como tu? -No lo sé. Pero espero me lo digas y demuestres cuando regresemos a casa. Ahora vamos con tus padres porque ya tenemos más de una hora de retraso. Bella/Edward.


**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. La cancion del titulo es de Madonna (he estado cantandola desde ayer que vi Glee :3).

**Summary: **Viñeta. Eres malvada, Bella. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas malvadas y sexys como tu? -No lo sé. Pero espero me lo digas y demuestres cuando regresemos a casa. Ahora vamos con tus padres porque ya tenemos más de una hora de retraso. Edward/Bella.

**Dedicación especial: **Para ti, Hanni. Porque gracias a ti conocí este mundo y eres muy uhjbsdkjhs y porque te quiero de más. Espero te guste, ten en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo :$.

**What it feels like for a girl**

_Hair that twirls on finger tips so gently, baby  
Hands that rest on jutting hips repenting_

-Vamos Bella, se está haciendo tarde y nos esperan con la cena y será de muy mala educación si llegamos… ¡Una hora tarde! al aniversario de mis padres.

-Edward, ¡Espera!, ya lo sé, pero no encuentro el top que Esme me obsequió en mi cumpleaños.

-¿Y por qué te quieres poner ese en especial?

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Sabes que hará sentir bien a Esme si lo llevo puesto. Además, esta noche es de Carlisle y de ella, y si este pequeño detalle la complace, lo haré… Así que en lugar de estarme apresurando, ayúdame a buscarlo, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo. ¿En dónde fue la última vez que lo viste?

-Mmhh… No recuerdo… Creo que ni siquiera esta limpio, la última vez que lo usé fue cuando…-_reí discretamente al recordar aquella situación_-.

-Cuando… Ah! Ya recuerdo… Ehhmm Bella, no creo que ese top sea apropiado para la ocasión. Quedo destrozado desde aquella vez, ¿recuerdas, amor?

-_Me sonroje al notar la sensualidad que incluyó en esa última frase_- Creo que tienes razón, y por supuesto que lo recuerdo, esa noche definitivamente está en mi lista de "Edward se sigue superando a si mismo".

-No me habías comentado nada sobre esa lista, pero me agrada el titulo-_dijo con orgullo_- Como sea amor, no se por que te preocupas tanto por la ropa, sabes que al final del día terminare quitándotela.

-_Salí de la habitación con el vestido que Edward me había comprado en Navidad, era color azul, su favorito y llegaba por encima de la rodilla_- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, por eso es que decidí usar algo más… fácil y práctico de quitar.

Edward me miro de la cabeza a los pies, se lamió los labios y contuvo el aliento mordiendo su labio inferior. Esto echó a volar mi imaginación y para provocarlo aun mas coloque una de mis manos en mi cadera y di una pequeña vuelta haciendo que mis rizos cayeran por mis hombros, mi espalda y mis pechos.

-¡Basta, Bella! Sabes que no soporto cuando haces eso. Sabes lo que provocas en mí con cada movimiento de tu cuerpo, de tu cabello… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué me torturas de esta forma? Estamos a punto de salir a casa de mis padres, ahora ya no dejare de pensar en ti, en nosotros, juntos…

-_Reí de manera picara para provocarlo aún más_- Lo hago porque me encanta que me digas todo eso que provoco en ti, amo saber que me deseas igual o aun más que el primer día que nos conocimos y amo dejarte con ganas porque se que cuando regresemos a casa el sexo será aun mejor pues ya tuviste tiempo de crear tu fantasía y sabes que yo estoy mas que dispuesta a cumplírtela.

-Eres malvada, Bella. ¿Sabes lo que les pasa a las personas malvadas y sexys como tu?

-No lo sé. Pero espero me lo digas y demuestres cuando regresemos a casa. Ahora vamos con tus padres porque ya tenemos más de una hora de retraso.

Edward seguía sentado en la orilla de la cama y me acerque lenta y sensualmente a el, puse mis manos en sus hombros de forma que su cara-_su hermosa y perfecta cara_-quedara justo frente a mis pechos, con una de mis manos sostuve su barbilla para que ahora me mirara a los ojos-en el momento en que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto sentí cómo mi mundo giraba alrededor de él-_de sus ojos, de esos ojos dorados que me hacían querer perderme en ellos y nunca regresar_-él se acerco lentamente a mi, a mi boca pero se detuvo bruscamente-_yo podía sentir su dulce aliento y lo único que deseaba en ese instante era tenerlo dentro de mi_-pero en lugar de besarme me dijo:

-Es hora de irnos, amor.

Comencé a recobrar mi respiración cuando lo escuche decir entre dientes:

-Ahora quien se queda con ganas.

**Fin.**

**Review (?)**  
Es la primera vez que escribo de esta forma :)  
Love,  
**Awshley.**


End file.
